Embedded memory is electronic memory that is integrated with logic devices on a common integrated circuit (IC) die or chip. The embedded memory supports operation of the logic devices and is often used with very-large-scale integration (VLSI) IC dies or chips. The integration advantageously improves performance by eliminating interconnect structures between chips and advantageously reduces manufacturing costs by sharing process steps between the embedded memory and the logic devices.